madgefandomcom-20200214-history
Celebration (album)
Celebration is the third greatest hits album by Madonna, and the final release under her contract with Warner Bros. Records, her record company since 1982. The release follows her two previous greatest hits albums, The Immaculate Collection (1990) and GHV2 (2001). The compilation was released in many different formats including a one-disc edition and a deluxe double disc. A compilation DVD, entitled Celebration: The Video Collection, was released to accompany the audio versions. The album includes three new tracks, the title track which is included on all versions, "Revolver" which is included on the deluxe editions and "It's So Cool" which is included as a bonus track on some of the iTunes Store deluxe digital versions. A fourth track, "Broken" was recorded for the album but not used, eventually it was released in 2012 as a limited edition promotional vinyl single for fanclub members. =Track Listing= CD 1: 01. Hung Up 02. Music 03. Vogue 04. 4 Minutes 05. Holiday 06. Everybody 07. Like a Virgin 08. Into the Groove 09. Like a Prayer 10. Ray of Light 11. Sorry 12. Express Yourself 13. Open Your Heart 14. Borderline 15. Secret 16. Erotica 17. Justify My Love 18. Revolver CD 2: 01. Dress You Up 02. Material Girl 03. La Isla Bonita 04. Papa Don't Preach 05. Lucky Star 06. Burning Up 07. Crazy for You 08. Who's That Girl 09. Frozen 10. Miles Away 11. Take a Bow 12. Live to Tell 13. Beautiful Stranger 14. Hollywood 15. Die Another Day 16. Don't Tell Me 17. Cherish 18. Celebration Digital bonus tracks: It's so cool Celebration Bennasi Remix Edit The release is notable for its many errors and wrong edits, listed below. Tracks which are present in their LP versions, properly remastered, are "Hung Up" (which is the unmixed album version), "Holiday", "Into the Groove", "Like a Prayer", "Material Girl", "La Isla Bonita", "Papa Don't Preach", "Burning Up", "Who's That Girl", "Take a Bow", "Live to Tell", "Beautiful Stranger", and "Frozen", which is slightly different from the LP version and has a longer string outro. Correctly recreated single edits are "Ray of Light" and "Secret". * Four Q-Sound mixes were lifted from "The Immaculate Collection" - "Vogue", "Like a Virgin", "Open Your Heart" and "Crazy for You". Respectively, their correct single versions would've been Single Remix, Album Version, 7'' Remix and Fade. * Two new Q-Sound mixes were used for "Borderline" and "Lucky Star", where the latter one is noticeably different from the previous mix. Their single mixes are unreleased on CD to this day. * Correct Radio Edits were used for "Sorry", "4 Minutes" and "Miles Away", but instead of remastering, they are just lowered in volume to better match the overall loudness of the album. * The "Celebration" version of "Everybody" is based on the Album Version, but edited down to 4:10. * "Hollywood" and "Die Another Day" are direct rips from the "American Life" album, which means that "Hollywood includes the fade-out of "American Life", and "Die Another Day" is missing a bit of its intro since the track index was misplaced on the original pressing. Both were fixed on later pressings and digital editions of this release. * The LP Version of "Justify My Love" has the "Erotica" vinyl crackling fade-out at the start. * "Don't Tell Me" is a hastily done Radio Edit where the ending just fades out quickly. The correct Radio Edit was released on many CD singles previously. * Due to many mastering errors, the LP version of "Music" has many clicks and pops that weren't previously present. * Due to a mastering error, the LP version of "Dress You Up" lost the three first beats of the intro. * The "Celebration" version of "Express Yourself" is a mix of 2 versions: it has the intro of the Local Mix and then switches to a shorter version of the Remix Edit, with another switch happening in the middle 8. It seems to be inspired by the video version. * The "Celebration" version of "Cherish" is based on the Album Version, but edited down to the length of the Q-Sound Mix. Due to its editing, it has alternate/wrong lyrics at the end. It was fixed on later pressings and digital editions of this release. * "Erotica" is a recreated Radio Edit with a very noticeable error in the middle 8. It was fixed on later pressings and digital editions of this release. * Although a new song, "Revolver" has poorly mixed vocals buried in the instrumental.